Bez dogmatu/Część druga/9 czerwca.
Ona nie jest szczęśliwsza ode mnie. To, com widział dziś, przekonało mnie, że i w niej toczy się ciężka walka, do której siłę musi czerpać tylko w sobie. Myśli tak mi się plączą, że się nie mogę uspokoić. Po odjeździe pana Zawiłowskiego, który był dziś w Płoszowie z córką, gdy ciotka poczęła z widoczną intencją podnosić przymioty panny Heleny, porwała mnie nagła złość; byłem zmęczony, niewyspany, nerwy miałem potargane, więc w chwili rozdrażnienia zawołałem: – Dobrze! Jeśli chodzi więcej o moje małżeństwo niż o moje szczęście, to mogę jutro oświadczyć się pannie Zawiłowskiej, bo nareszcie i mnie jest wszystko jedno! Widocznym było przecie, że mówię to z rozdrażnienia, nie z przekonania, i że nigdy bym tego, co mówię, nie zrobił, Anielka jednak stała się nagle blada jak papier. Podniósłszy się nagle z miejsca, bez usprawiedliwionego powodu, poczęła odwiązywać sznurki rolety, przy tym ręce jej drżały jak we febrze. Na szczęście i ciotka pewnie nigdy w życiu nie była tak zmieszana, więc nic nie dostrzegła. Coś mi odpowiedziała, ale nie wiem co, bo w tej chwili wszystko przestało dla mnie istnieć poza Anielką. Ja wprawdzie rozumowaniem dochodziłem do wniosków, że jestem czymś w jej sercu, ale rozumować a widzieć coś – to dwie rzeczy różne. Nie zapomnę do ostatniej chwili życia tej bladości i tych drżących rąk! Miałem teraz dowód niezbity, bo choćbym pewną część wrażenia przypisał temu, że odpowiedź moja spadła na nią tak niespodzianie, to i tak dosyć jeszcze zostaje! Nagłej wiadomości, nie tylko o małżeństwie, ale nawet o śmierci istoty obojętnej, nie przyjmuje się bladością. Myślałem przed paru dniami: "Co mi z tego, że ona mnie kocha, jeśli to uczucie pozostanie na zawsze w niej zamknięte?" A jednak obecnie, gdym się przekonał naocznie, że tak jest, wszystkie nadzieje moje zmartwychwstały od razu, wszystkie zwątpienia znikły; miałem na nowo widzenie zwycięstwa, na nowo pewność, że musi przyjść czas, w którym jej uczucie stanie się od niej silniejsze, w którym ją ogarnę i zabiorę. Niestety, prawie natychmiast przekonałem się, że to jest złudzenie. Ciotka, powiedziawszy coś jeszcze, wyszła, może dlatego, żeby gdzie w kącie obetrzeć łzę żalu do mnie – ja zaś zbliżyłem się skwapliwie do Anielki i powiedziałem: – Anielciu! za skarby świata nie ożeniłbym się z panną Zawiłowską, ale wyrozumiej mnie: nie dość mi zmartwień, jeszcze i z tej strony nie mam spokoju. Ty jednak wiesz najlepiej, że to się nigdy nie stanie. – Owszem... cieszyłabym się, gdyby się to stało – rzekła z wysileniem. – Nieprawda! widziałem, żeś zbladła – widziałem! – Pozwolisz, że odejdę... – Anielko moja, ty mnie kochasz! Nie okłamuj siebie i mnie: ty mnie kochasz! A jej usta znowu pobielały. – Nie – odpowiedziała prędko – ale się boję, że cię znienawidzę. I odeszła do matki! Ja wiem, że kobiecie, która toczy ze sobą walkę, musi się tak często wydawać; że miłość gorzka i zabroniona musi przybierać podobną barwę; a jednak słowa Anielki zdmuchnęły moją radość jak świecę. Istnieje pełno w życiu takich rzeczy, zupełnie naturalnych, których po prostu nerwy ni siły ludzkie nie znoszą. Uderza mnie teraz jedna prawda, zapoznawana dotąd przeze mnie i zapoznawana powszechnie, że miłość do cudzej żony, jeśli jest pozorną, jest wielką podłością, jeśli jest rzeczywistą, jest wielkim nieszczęściem – tym większym, im kobieta jest więcej warta. Pali mnie ciekawość ogromnie gorzka, co by było w takim razie, gdybym Anielce powiedział tak: Albo mi zarzucisz ręce na szyję i wyznasz, że mnie kochasz, albo strzelę sobie w łeb w twoich oczach! Wiem, że byłoby to nikczemne, i nigdy bym się na podobny wyzysk i gwałt nie zdobył, nie!... bądź co bądź, zbyt na to jestem porządnym człowiekiem... Ale jednak nie mogę się powstrzymać od postawienia sobie pytania: co by w takim razie nastąpiło? I prawie pewny jestem, że Anielka może by nie przeżyła swego żalu – a przy tym i swojej pogardy – aleby nie uległa. Gdy o tym myślę, zarazem ją przeklinam i jeszcze bardziej uwielbiam, zarazem nienawidzę i jeszcze bardziej kocham. Trzeba sobie otwarcie powiedzieć trafiło mi się wielkie nieszczęście. Co gorzej, że nie widzę na nie środka, bo zupełnie nie czuję sił do wyrwania się z tej obieży. Do porywu zmysłów, który ta kobieta budziła zawsze we mnie w najwyższym stopniu, dołączyło się już jakieś psie przywiązanie. Obejmuję ją myślą, wzrokiem, patrzę i nie mogę się napatrzyć na jej oczy, włosy, usta, ramiona – czuję jednak zarazem, że to jest nie tylko najpożądańsza istota, ale już i najdroższa głowa w świecie. Żadna kobieta nie przywiązała mnie i tak podwójnie, i tak bezwzględnie. Czasem ten wpływ jej wydaje mi się wprost niezrozumiały, czasem go sobie tłumaczę – i jak zwykle – tłumaczę dla siebie jak najgorzej. Oto ja żyłem szybko i przeszedłem już swój zenit. Teraz idzie droga ku dołowi, skąd wieje chłód i mrok. Czuję wszelako, że w tej jedynej istocie odnalazłbym swoją młodość i bujność, i ochotę do życia. Gdy ona dla mnie przepadnie, to naprawdę przepadnie i życie, a pozostanie tylko wegetacja niesłychanie posępna, jako przedsmak śmierci. Dlatego ja Anielkę kocham i całą siłą instynktu zachowawczego, nie przez zmysły wyłącznie, nie wyłącznie duchem, lecz także przez trwogę nicości. Anielka tego nie wie, ale przypuszczam, że ona ma dla mnie wielką litość, co wnoszę z tego, że ja, który postępuję z nią bezlitośnie, sprzedałbym duszę za to, żeby jej ulżyć. I jak nie mam mówić, że miłość do cudzej żony jest nieszczęściem, skoro ona prowadzi człowieka do tego na przykład, że musi dręczyć istotę, za której spokój oddałby siebie samego! I tysiące takich błędnych kół na każdym kroku! Ostatecznie, my oboje jesteśmy ogromnie nieszczęśliwi. Ale ty, Anielko, masz przecie jakieś oparcie w życiu, masz swój dogmat - ja zaś jestem istotnie jak łódź bez steru i bez wioseł. Jestem jakiś niezdrów. Źle sypiam, a raczej wcale, i nie może inaczej być. Doprawdy, chciałbym zachorować, ale tak porządnie; przeleżeć przez jaki miesiąc bez świadomości, bez pamięci, wypocząć za wszystkie czasy. To byłyby moje wakacje. Chwastowski wczoraj mnie oglądał i filozofował nade mną; powiedział, że mam system nerwowy rasy już przeżytej, ale że odziedziczyłem jeszcze duży zasób sił muskularnych. Myślę, że rzeczywiście ma rację; gdyby nie to, to bym się był nie oparł moim nerwom. Kto wie, czy nie temu przypisać należy w części tę moją obecną wyłączność, bo przecie owe siły musiały znaleźć jakieś ujście, a że go nie znalazły ani w wiedzy, ani w czynie, więc popłynęły jak potok jednym łożyskiem w miłość do kobiety. Tylko dzięki nerwom: mętnie, burzliwie i krzywo! przede wszystkim krzywo! Co ja przechodzę wrażeń dziennie! Przed wieczorem przyszło do mnie kochane ciotczysko i poczęło mnie przepraszać za swoje pochwały dla panny Zawiłowskiej. Ucałowałem jej obie ręce i nawzajem przepraszałem ją za moje rozdrażnienie – ona zaś mówiła: – Przyrzekam ci, że już o niej nie wspomnę. Prawda, mój Leonie, chciałabym z duszy serca, żebyś się ożenił, bo jesteś ostatni z rodziny, ale Pan Bóg wie najlepiej, czy mi nade wszystko nie chodzi o twoje szczęście – mój drogi, kochany chłopcze. Ja uspokajałem ją, jakem umiał, w końcu zaś rzekłem: – Cioteczka wie, że ja jestem trochę baba, nerwowa baba! Lecz ciotka zaraz oburzyła się na mnie. – Ty, baba? Każdy może pobłądzić, ale żeby wszyscy mieli tyle rozumu i charakteru, to by się inaczej na świecie działo! I jak tu rozpraszać takie złudzenia! Czasem porywa mnie rozpacz, bo sobie mówię: co ja mam do roboty w takim domu i wśród takich kobiet, które wzięły w arendę anielstwo? Dla mnie już za późno nawracać się na ich wiarę, a ile ja im mogę zgotować zmartwień, zawodów i nieszczęść! Kategoria:Bez dogmatu